


Потерял  кольцо

by CountessCherry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, стихи, юмор о семейной жизни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCherry/pseuds/CountessCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда твой камень чудес это кольцо на безымянном пальце правой руки, могут возникнуть проблемы в семейной жизни ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерял  кольцо

Тарелка, с грохотом упав,  
Разбилась о паркет.  
— Не хочешь ничего сказать? —  
Спросила Маринетт.

— Так. Ну и где твоё кольцо?  
— Да вот же оно. Вот.  
— Я не об этом говорю,  
Ты знаешь это, Кот.

— Где обручальное кольцо?  
— Ну, знаешь, Маринетт…  
К чему вопросы задавать?  
Ведь знаешь же ответ.

— Ты потерял его? Опять?  
— Прости, но знаешь что…  
Ведь мне приходится менять  
Его с другим кольцом.

— А на другой своей руке  
Не пробовал носить?  
И про приметы на сей раз  
Не смей мне говорить!

И как в приметы веришь ты?  
Ведь ты же — чёрный кот!  
— Прости, любимая, прости.  
Я — полный идиот.

Он в руку взял её ладонь  
И притянул к себе,  
Другой рукою проведя  
Вдоль по её губе.

Он знает средство для того,  
Чтоб помириться с Ней…  
Что было дальше вряд ли вам  
Покажут на «Disney».


End file.
